


Poe The Cook

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cooking, Food, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe cooks for Finn for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe The Cook

Finn watched with wide eyes as Poe moved around the kitchen. The former Stormtrooper sat at the preparation table, elbows resting on the surface with his chin in his hands. The food he was used to was nothing special; it was filling and had the necessary nutrients to ensure he and the other soldiers could continue performing their duties, nothing else.

What Poe was making was magic.

He had never seen anyone cook like this before. To be honest he had never seen anyone cook but then again he had heard that some form of measuring and math were usually involved. Poe was just grabbing things, tossing them into a pot as his own mind dictated.

Poe smiled to himself as he bent over the stew pot, taking a deep breath in before leaning back, pursing his lips in thought. A moment later he reached into a jar and removed a handful of a spice, tossing it in without looking before stirring the mixture together.

“Wow…” Finn whispered

“Hm?”

“You look amazing,” he blurted out.

The pilot blushed at the compliment, looking over to give Finn a small smile. “It’s just a stew with rice. Nothing big, you know?”

“I’ve never had anything like that,” Finn reminded him.

“True,” Poe consented. He took down two bowls, filling them halfway with rice first before adding stew on top. He set one of the bowls down in front of Finn.

Finn pulled the bowl a little closer and took a smell. “It smells hot!” he gasped.

“I could make a milder version if you want?”

The other considered but shook his head, smiling as he picked up a spoon. “I trust you,” he said.


End file.
